Molecular sieve materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to be useful as adsorbents and to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion reactions. Certain molecular sieves, such as zeolites, aluminophosphates, and mesoporous materials, are ordered, porous crystalline materials having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction (XRD). Within the crystalline molecular sieve material there are a large number of cavities which may be interconnected by a number of channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific molecular sieve material. Because the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as “molecular sieves” and are utilized in a variety of industrial processes.
The composition and characterizing X-ray diffraction pattern of molecular sieve SSZ-43 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,104, which also describes the preparation of the molecular sieve using a substituted piperidinium or decahydroquinolinium cation as a structure directing agent.
According to the present disclosure, it has now been found the cations described herein are effective as structure directing agents in the synthesis of SSZ-43.